


Eyes of Pale Fire

by Caeder



Series: Flames and Frozen Shields [1]
Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeder/pseuds/Caeder
Summary: This is basically my take on what happened after Ride the Storm, and also Cassie's POV from Dragon's Claw/Siren's Song. Features Rosier and Cassie teaming up because I like the idea of them being friends. Not canon compliant after RtS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any and all criticism is appreciated. Hopefully I'll update about every other week. I have the next couple chapters written already, I just need to edit them, so I should stick to the schedule pretty well. This is part of a series and is not canon compliant after RtS. The Cassandra Palmer Series belongs to Karen Chance, I just came up with this fanfic.

The dreams were the worst part. Falling asleep every night knowing that when I woke up the next morning, my head would be crowded with someone else's memories was a nightmare. Literally. Having a bunch of new, sparkly, and confusing as hell powers wasn't such a picnic either, but they were small sacrifices. Really small, when you compared them to how much I owed the person I was doing it all for. He had gone through hell for me-literally-had risked his life for mine on so many occasions that it wouldn't even be worth it to try to tally up how much I owed him. 

So, while the dreams sucked and while it sure as hell wasn't fun waking up every morning thinking I was someone else, I dealt with it. And while I was trying to keep everything that had happened under wraps, it didn't mean that I couldn't ask for help. Or at least try to, I thought glumly as I received yet another glare, from the person I was trying-and currently failing-to get help from. 

Deep breaths, I reminded myself. I didn't want to have to deal with any messes later, so losing it was out of the question. I breathed in, held it for a beat, then breathed out. Fixing a calmer expression on my face, I met a pair of furious green eyes and tried again. "Look, I know this is short notice, and that you're kinda low on power at the moment, but I really need someone to explain to me what exactly happened to us after Pritkin and I completed the feedback loop. You're probably the person who knows the most about his abilities, and Rian is busy running your court right now, so you're pretty much the only person who can help. Please?" 

Rosier seemed to think about my words, and his angry expression faded. He was still stuck in spirit form since it was easier for him to feed that way, and he needed a crap ton of power to recover from what had happened in Wales. Fortunately for me, I could see him either way, so I was able to track him down. And grill him to get the answers I needed, although it seemed like his earlier anger was due to his current lack of power. We were friends now-sort of- and we both had a mutual desire to keep Pritkin safe. Rosier was also good at politics, which meant that he could probably help me with my other ... issue. After thinking a few moments more, the tension seemed to drain from his body, and he sighed before raking a hand through his hair. His eyes met mine again. "While it's true that I know the most about John's abilities, even he doesn't fully understand what he can do, simply because he refused and continues to refuse to experiment with his more demonic nature. And while I better understand his reasoning now, his denial of that side of him could have repercussions. From what I understand, your exchange of power also rejuvenated his incubus side, if that's true then he'll most likely have to adjust to significantly higher power levels. Not only that, but if the exchange caused him to recieve some of your abilities then he'll need to adjust to those as well. The feedback loop is designed to be a trade of sorts, an energy exchange between both parties. Since he ended up using the Pythian Power instead of your own, it's equally uncertain whether you would have directly received any abilities or if they would be connected to the Pythian Power in some way. Not to mention, his recovery from the regression spell, combined with the Seidr link you two now seem to have, makes it all a matter of waiting and seeing how it plays out." 

I frowned, because that answer was about as inclusive as they got, and it had left me a bit more concerned about the memories I had ended up with. "If that's the case, then do you have any idea as to why I'm experiencing his memories? It could be connected to the Seidr link but couldn't it also mean that the feedback loop is still open?" 

He paused for a moment, as if thinking through an explanation, and the fire alarm went off. The sprinklers went off too, which was kind of alarming since normally that meant that something was actually wrong. We both just stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on, before my phone rang. Uh-oh, I thought because most of the time I didn't get called unless something was wrong, and I really didn't want there to be an emergency right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late and I apologize in advance because it's unedited too. This is really more of a snippet for the next actual chapter, which will (hopefully) be posted sometime next week. All of chapter files for this story have mysteriously disappeared, so I'll be rewriting from scratch. My ff.net account has been lockout too, so I probably won't post on there for a while.

Silently praying, I checked called ID before answering. Unknown number, the screen read, which was odd because I’d made sure I had everyone listed as a contact before leaving the suite this morning. Mentally shrugging, I told myself that I would have to call it later and see who it was. 

“Ahem”, Rosier cleared his throat, and I looked back at him apologetically, slipping my phone back into my pocket. 

“You wouldn’t have any idea what that is all about, would you?”, he said gesturing to the pandemonium going on around us. I turned and looked at the hotel employees running around and ushering people back to whatever it was they’d been doing before they came out to find out what was going on. There were more of them standing by the exits, assuring people that it was a false alarm. Most of them were soaked, or a least a little wet, but the area Rosier and I were standing in was suspiciously dry. I didn’t have a drop of water on me, and I had a hunch that the slight drain on my power might be why. I had more pressing questions to answer however so I pushed it out of my mind and returned to my earlier train of thought. Just as I had opened my mouth to ask a question however, Rosier beat me to it.

“I wasn’t aware that had you knew how to shield like that,” he said cocking his head to one side and peering at me intently.

“I don’t. I never learned how to shield at all actually, which is part of why I’m asking you about the loop. Lately my magic has been… acting on its own, so to speak, and I think that the loop is the cause of it.” 

He took that in for a moment before replying. “Have you considered that it might not just be John’s magic? It’s possible that your own magic has, well woken up, to put it simply and now it’s becoming more active.” 

I paused because that… actually made sense. Pritkin had once told me that I had actual power beyond my clairvoyance and since then I’d discovered my necromancy. Instead of just exchanging power the feedback look could have somehow passed on some of Pritkin’s magic knowledge. That would mean that all of the times my power had been acting up recently were because I was subconsciously tapping into it. 

“That makes sense.”, I told Rosier “But that leaves me with a whole other problem.”

“Oh?”

“Now I need someone to train me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was shorter than I wanted it because ending was a bit awkward and I didn't want it to go on longer than it needed or seem too repetitive. I have about the next 2-3 chapters written already and they'll be longer, and I'll post pretty consistently. Thanks for even clicking on this and reading it.


End file.
